


From love to hate it takes a step, from hate to love it takes some years

by Saido



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saido/pseuds/Saido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurama had been hating Naruto since he was put inside of him. But then the Fox felt he actually loved him...</p><p>Keep in mind, it is a free translation! Original work was written in Russian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From love to hate it takes a step, from hate to love it takes some years

"Once I will deal with your hate!"

Those words could not leave Kurama for a long, long time. What do you know about hate, stupid boy? How could you know what is like to be full of hate - well, not like that - to be real hate? What do you know about it at all? You are so young and naive...  
How will you deal with all this hate, how will you stop the war? Why are you so confident, boy? You lost your father and mother, grew in the village where everyone knew your secret and stayed back from you whispering about you to each other and trembling in fear... They looked at you with hate, they despised your name. Do you remember that pain? Of course, it will remain in your heart forever.  
And all your friends... Haven't they become your friends recently? You DO remember, they thought you were just a week ninja, a fool and called you an idiot without hesitation. Then they realized that you were ready to sacrifice your life for them, and they become ready to do the same thing for you. What I have never had - friendship - you got it and completely changed.  
And you asked for my Power only when you understood that you were not able to save your friend on your own. How many times... you summoned me without thinking about it, asked to lend you at least a drop of my Power. So, what was then? The strangest thing ever. I realized what your Power was.  
And I submitted to you, for I believe that you are that child from the prophecy whose fate is to change the world and destroy the universal hate.  


***

— Kurama... — palm of blond lad has touched a fluffy tail — one of the nine tails of the Fox. — Tomorrow will be rough. It will be better if you return inside, and...  
He didn't have a chance to finish - a soft Fox's paw approaches him and after taking him up carefully comes clear of the ground.  
— Look, Naruto. Everything around is changing right now. Killed Zetsu's clones become trees and replaced ruins and wastelands. You’ve saved all your friends, and now... — Kurama's voice sounded as if it was somewhere, in a distance.  
Naruto looks at grown forest, magnificent and beautiful. But when the Fox mentions his friends, Naruto sets his teeth.  
— Not all of them. Neiji has died...  
Nine-tailed looks at jinchuriki and bursts with sign. This incredible lad is going to sprinkle ashes upon his head, blaming himself for his friend's death.  
But Naruto regains self-possession.  
— It was a great battle. Neji will remain in memory of Konoha. Forever, — he says, biting his lips. — Kurama... we need to release tailed beasts and stop the war. I know we almost haven't talked to each other, but I want to say you a couple of words.  
Kuubi puts him on the ground without saying anything. Looking in his eyes he waits for the continuation. Whatever he has expected to hear, but not...  
— I am glad that we are together, dattebae.  
And Naruto smiles. Lightly, warmly, truly — in his own way. Nobody can do so.  
— Everything I had gone through because of you... made me much stronger.  
The boy has grown up. The whole village is proud of him. The allies admire him.  
Kurama makes his decision.  
— I want to say you something, — he says suddenly. His tone is so serious, that the lad is ready listen to him attentively.  
But Kurama doesn't intend to talk for a long time.  
— I love you, Naruto, — he merely says. — I had hated you since the day I was sealed in you, but... I fell in love with you. Now I don't let anyone to hurt you.  
Naruto falls down, not expecting such a confession... but a soft paw doesn't allow him to touch the ground.  
— I know you love Sakura, — Kurama says calmly, — so...  
But Naruto stops him by putting his forefinger on his lips.  
— Let me go. And it is time for you to be in cage.  
Kurama does as he says. Bite the bullet, he leaves the real world and finds himself behind the bars. 

***

What an idiot I am! What was I thinking about? Sure, after he heard about my feelings, he decided to keep distance...  
Now, I will be just a source of Power. Again! He will ignore me; will not talk to me, when he needs Power... That is how it will finish.  
Kurama was in a rage. He bit the bares of his cage. Hate reminded him about itself again.  


***

— Hey, wanna take a walk? — his merry voice makes Kurama open his eyes.  
It breaks his heat.  
"No, you can't do like this, Naruto. You should have told me something in that minute when I gifted you my love... Something... instead of "it's time for you to be in cage..."  
The Fox growls. He has been left in silence and oblivion for a week already. Naruto has not talk to him, has not fought with enemies. It is so strange, it doesn't look like him at all, but the beast has even stopped watching him, he is desperate. And now he calls him to "take a walk". He has planned something for sure.  
— Naruto, — Nine-tailed says composedly, trying to push pain deep inside, — what are you planning?  
— Come out — find out! — the lad replies merrily.  
— Well, beware.  
The Fox appears in front of him. All nine tails had risen, ready to fight. Naruto just smiles and makes some gestures.  
— What is it?  
— Transformation technic - human incarnation! — Naruto shouts suddenly, and Kurama is covered by stream of chakra.  
A moment later he is less in size, then changes the form. Then he is not a fox anymore, but a lad with flame-like hair. His nine tails raise again, he had claws in his hands and fox ears, but now he is a human being, not a beast.  
— Cool, isn't it, Kurama?  
Naruto pulls blanket out of mirror and lets Kurama see himself.  
— What have you done to me?.. — Kurama looks at his reflection, then at his human hand with claws. — What for?  
— I have wanted for so long... — Naruto replies merrily and hugs him, — to hug you..  
—Naruto... — Kurama embraces him by instinct, — my precious Naruto...  
— Sorry, I haven’t talked to you, — Naruto whispers. — I didn’t want you to know that I was looking for a secret technic. When the war ends, I will persuade five kage allow me to took the seal off… Then you will be free, and with a help of this technic…  
Kurama presses his forefinger to his lips.  
— Don't say anything, Naruto, — he says seriously. — If you take the seal off, you’ll die. I don’t need such a freedom... at cost of your life.  
— Kurama... — Naruto wants to protest, but Nine-tailed just kisses him.  
Then a quiet clap sounds, and a haze beclouds the room for a moment. Instead of a lad there is the Fox again.  
— This technic... it is imperfect yet... — Naruto says, stumbled and confused by the kiss.  
— Doesn't matter, — grins Kurama, — thank you. With time we will make it perfect.  
— Kurama... I've kept my word... I've dealt with you hate, dattebae!  
Naruto shines. Looking at him the Fox grins.  
— Alright, alright! You tamed the bijou and you are as happy as lurk, — however, he snorts. — Let's better go fight!  
"I will wait for your confession. And you will forget about that girl!"  
Now by means of a new technic he is able to turn himself into a human. In addition, chances to hurt Naruto are kept to minimum. He will be able to be closer physically. It doesn’t matter that the lad doesn’t return affection. He is confused; he needs some time to get used to it.  
— Here we go, dattebae! Go in and win, Kurama!  
He sends him streams of chakra as usual. When the war ends, everything will change... 


End file.
